1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable display sign including electrically powered illumination means mounted on a flexible material base capable of being folded upon itself so as to be oriented in open, displayed position, or a closed, stored position wherein the display sign may be, but is not limited to, use as an emergency signalling device for a distressed vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modernday society display signs are utilized in an extremely wide variety of designs, structures and configurations. Depending on the particular application for which a sign structure is intended it generally includes structural features particularly adapting such sign structure to overcome problems which may be associated with that particular area of application. For example, display or sign assemblies utilized for emergency use to indicate a distressed automobile or any nonoperative or malfunctioning vehicle are plentiful in the prior art. The vast majority of these prior art structures attempt to overcome what are recognized as general problems associated with emergency signs. Typically such display assemblies are capable of being mounted at some prescribed location on an automobile (or any other vehicle) in a manner so as to display a message indicating an emergency or distress situation of the vehicle or occupants thereof. The primary purpose of this type of display assembly is to draw attention to the disabled vehicle for the purpose of receiving assistance in repair of the vehicle or its relocation to an area of safety. However, it is also recognized that such emergency display signs must be relatively compact so as to be stored in the vehicle without taking up excess space and yet should be large enough or otherwise structured to draw attention to the disabled vehicle when displayed as intended.
As set forth above, sign structures of this type existing in the prior art are plentiful and the following United States patents disclose such sign structures which are provided herein to be representative only of such structures: Dexter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,151; Mosch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,948; Seth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,090; Alsup, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,811; Mosch, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,594,938 and 4,044,482; Waress, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,503; Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,775; and May, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,998.
While the structures disclosed in the above set forth patents are certainly considered to be functional for the application intended, it is generally acknowledged that such sign structures are less than efficient in calling attention to the disabled vehicle. This is generally true unless they include what may be considered a sophiscated or complicated structural assembly, possibly with the inclusion of illumination means to enhance visual observation thereof especially during the evening hours when notice of such signs becomes more difficult. However, to date, the combination of portable, illuminated sign structures easily viewable at night or in out of the way locations but still capable of being mounted on a distressed vehicle were considered to be too expensive for widespread commercial acceptance or too complicated for continued use in what may be considered harsh environmental conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the sign and or transportation industry for a portable, illuminated display sign which is capable of being utilized as an emergency signalling apparatus for automobiles as well as other vehicles such a marine craft or downed aircraft. Such a preferred structure should be of lightweight but durable construction, having self-illuminating capabilities so as to be readily viewable at night as well as out of the way locations and yet be commercially available at a price which would be popular with the consuming public.